Chloe Decker
Chloe Jane Decker is the deuteragonist of the TV series Lucifer. She is a blessed human being, the daughter of Johnathan Decker (a former LAPD officer) and Penelope Decker (an actress), the ex-wife of Daniel Espinoza, the mother of Beatrice Espinoza, and the girlfriend (as well as soul mate) of the fallen archangel Lucifer. Like her father before her, Chloe is a homicide detective working in Los Angeles as a member of the LAPD. While investigating a murder at the Lux nightclub, Chloe encounters Lucifer, the former ruler of Hell, who is now living on Earth, not believing that he is indeed the Devil himself. Lucifer assists Chloe on the case (despite her protests) and the two end up forming a professional relationship as a detective-consultant duo, before falling in love with the fallen archangel. She solves crimes with Lucifer after he takes an interest in her because she appears immune to his abilities. Due to an earlier incident concerning a cop shooting, she was ostracized by her fellow officers, resulting in her being partnered with Lucifer as her civilian consultant. When she is around Lucifer, he becomes vulnerable to physical harm. The events of Season 2 reveal that Chloe's conception was the result of a miracle, performed by God with assistance from Amenadiel. Biography Early Life Before Chloe was born, God sent Amenadiel to Earth to bless a couple that had trouble conceiving a child. Amenadiel later realized that the couple was Penelope and John Decker and that Chloe was the blessed child. Chloe Decker was later born to police officer John and actress Penelope Decker in 1981. Father's Murder Chloe's father was a detective with the LAPD, while her mother was a second-rate actress. As a teenager, Chloe had a role in a low-budget movie, Hot Tub High School, in which she appears topless. Though she gained some very minor fame for the role, Chloe realized that this line of work wasn't for her and decided to become a police officer like her father. Unfortunately, her father died when she was 19. While leaving the funeral, Nick, a paparazzo, took it upon himself to break into the funeral and take pictures of Chloe. In return, Chloe punched his camera, breaking the lens and gave up acting for good. LAPD Career When she started working at the LAPD, she met Dan Espinoza, who was also an LAPD officer. They later married and had a daughter named Beatrice (nicknamed "Trixie"). Chloe and Dan are now divorced, as Chloe believes he would always put work before his family and never make time for them. Lucifer Morningstar TV Series Season 1= Morningstar Pilot In "Morningstar Pilot", Chloe meets Lucifer after an aspiring musician and old acquaintance of Lucifer's, Delilah, is killed in a drive-by shooting just outside Lucifer's club, Lux. Lucifer had used his influence to coax her into the spotlight and, though he treats most of humanity with bemused indifference, becomes interested in finding Delilah's killer, becoming the unwanted partner of Chloe. Thanks to Lucifer's powers of persuasion, he is able to find out enough information about the killer from psychiatrist Linda and track him down. The culprit, Delilah's manager Jimmy, intended to create a spike in music sales with the untimely demise of the singer. In a fit of rage, Jimmy shoots both Chloe and Lucifer - the bullets have no effect on the latter, and Lucifer makes sure to give Jimmy his punishment before rushing Chloe to the hospital. While Chloe recovers (and tries to figure out who Lucifer really is), Lucifer decides that it would be fun to punish criminals in L.A. |-| Season 2= Pending. |-| Season 3= Pending. |-| Season 4= Pending. Personality Chloe is a very tough, strong-willed, down-to-earth, stubborn, highly intelligent, and by-the-books cop who takes pride in her work. This makes her the exact opposite of Lucifer; she constantly berates him for his unorthodox methods and behavior (save for a few instances where she sees them getting results; in which case she will occasionally play along). Due to her skepticism surrounding the Palmetto case, she is unpopular in her department and has few friends - no one wants to be her partner. Despite all the ugliness she has seen in her years on the job, Chloe does have a caring and friendly nature, especially towards her friends and family. She enjoys spending time with Ella, Linda, and even Lucifer and she loves her daughter Trixie more than anything, always putting her first. Chloe also has an awkward side, as shown in "Love Handles". Throughout the episode, Chloe makes multiple awkward gestures and comments. The first time Chloe slaps Lucifer's behind after he asks her what she desired. Later, she laughs at Lucifer's comment when Ella Lopez says "ocular discharge". When she finishes she quickly makes a straight face. Also, she tries to finish his sentence when he says, "I hope poor Ricky made him count, enjoying what little life he had left with sex or friends" and Chloe tries to finish it saying, "Or sex with friends" while giving a wink to Lucifer. When he doesn't respond she tells him that's where she thought it was going. Since the day they met, Chloe seems to be perplexed by Lucifer, constantly dismissing his claims of actually being the Devil, and even from people he's terrified, and even admitting that there is something abnormal and inexplicable about him. Despite this, she admits that she enjoys his company and is hurt when she feels that he is being dishonest with her. She has been known to tease him on occasion, much to Lucifer's chagrin. But no matter how many times she had been told that about Lucifer, Chloe never believed it, even from Lucifer himself, especially because of how close they have gotten recently. When she discovered his claims were true after seeing his true face, she was left in a stunned state and could only repeat her discovery and be left unsettled. Following her realization Lucifer was indeed the Devil himself, Chloe became consumed by fear and doubt whether or not the suave, yet the compassionate man she had come to love was an act. As a result, she was manipulated by Father Kinly into believing Lucifer was evil incarnate. However, she had changed her mind after Lucifer reveals he is vulnerable around her. Because of Eve wedging her way into their lives, Chloe became increasingly worried Eve was encouraging Lucifer's worse behavior. Eventually, Chloe finally admitted to Lucifer that she loves him. Physical Appearance Chloe is a beautiful woman in her 30's, standing about 5'6", with blue eyes and light brown hair, which she occasionally has up in a ponytail or a knot, but also has it down past her shoulders. During her early days as a cop, she wore the typical uniform for rookie police officers. Now, she wears clothing authentic to her job as a detective. Powers and Abilities Powers Likely due to the miraculous circumstances of her birth (despite being human), Chloe has some mystical attributes. *'Desire Exhibition Immunity:' Chloe is immune not only to Lucifer's but to any hellish and evil beings powers of persuasion when they are used towards her. However, she is still affected by other powers, such as chronokinesis, as was shown when she became frozen when time was stopped by Amenadiel. *'Rendering Immortals Vulnerable:' Though Chloe didn't initially effect Lucifer, as shown in the " Morningstar Pilot", but later, whenever Lucifer is in Chloe's vicinity, his immortality is suppressed and he becomes physically vulnerable. Marcus Pierce speculated in "Anything Pierce Can Do, I Can Do Better", that Chloe's love makes immortal beings vulnerable, which would explain why Lucifer was able to take six bullets in the pilot but bled when he was shot by Chloe. In "The Angel of San Bernardino", Marcus was able to get Chloe to fall in love with him which resulted in the removal of his cursed mark of immortality. In Marcus' case, distance did not have an effect on the curse and the mark was still gone when Chloe was nowhere near Pierce. Abilities *'Intellect/Expert Detective:' As a police detective of the Los Angeles Police Department, experienced, observant and objective, Chloe has proven herself a highly skilled and excellent detective, having been in the line of duty for over 15 years, with good instincts which she uses to find clues on her work. Unlike most of her co-workers, Chloe rarely jumps to conclusions before she gets her facts straight, even when she is emotionally involved in the case. Continuously, she has been able to notice that something isn't right about Lucifer as well as the several times he has been hiding something. However, she often relies on physical evidence and can be stubborn at times, often with the idea of Lucifer's true nature. **'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' As a police detective, Chloe is trained in self-defense and therefore, is a skilled expert in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. In addition, she knows to take his time during skirmishes to strike where her opponent is most vulnerable. As seen during a discussion with Lucifer, Chloe also has a degree of fist-fighting skills that she had honed from a young age thanks to her father. Her fighting abilities are proved when he temporarily manage to overpower Jason Carlisle. She is also apparently a capable teacher, having effectively taught her daughter Trixie several tricks on how to defend herself. However, after seeing Lucifer's way of fighting, Chloe has since been learning from him. **'Expert Interrogator:' As a cop, Chloe is highly skilled in interrogating suspects, as many criminals consider her to be intimidating. **'Expert Markswomanship/Firearms:' Due to her police training, as a police detective, Chloe is an expert in the use of firearms and has an excellent aim with a gun. *'Peak-Human Physical Condition:' As a trained policewoman, Chloe is in top form. She is shown to be very nimble, performing noticeable free-running/parkour off a small building to chase her suspects. *'Police Training:' Chloe has received law enforcement training typical of a member of the Los Angeles Police Department. Equipment *'Guns:' Chloe is very proficient in using guns. *'Handcuffs:' Chloe carries handcuffs whenever he was out on patrol. Weaknesses Although she is blessed, Chloe is still only human and therefore, is mortal and thus can be injured, poisoned, or killed the same way any human normally can. Trivia * Before Chloe became a detective, she was an actress who starred in a cheesy movie called Hot Tub High School. * According to Lucifer, Chloe is his first and true love. * She is a Blessed/Miracle human. * Even some of Lucifer's siblings like her. Oracle himself (Lucifer's eldest brother) admitted that she is already part of the family. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters